Saving Me
by MilkyLollipops
Summary: What if Sasuke never knew his family and was hated by the village? What if Naruto was smarter? What if Kushina and Minato were alive? And what if Sasuke and Naruto met Sakura before the Academy Graduation? Alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it's characters.

_~Show me what it's like~  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_-Nickelback_

Pant. Pant. Pant.

Darn it.

I'm late... again.

What is wrong with me these days?

Sigh.

Iruka-sensei is **NOT** going to be happy about it.

...

Is he happy with me anyway?

…I don't think so.

Finally, after running the whole way, I see the academy. Ninja academy.

I swiftly run in the entrance and keep running down the hall to my classroom. Seeing the classroom's doors, I sigh from relief. I grab the doorknob and twist it by opening the doors and barge into the class.

And now everyone's attention is turned to me.

"You're late... Sasuke."

I groan mentally. Does he think I am oblivious to that?

And... if you haven't guessed, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. Right now I have go to this darn academy in which I have to suffer many hours of listening to the stupid lectures about becoming a ninja and stuff I already know.

Then I look at Iruka who is glaring at me.

"Why are you late?" he asks sternly. Somehow it feels like he is trying to scare me.

Tch. Like that will ever happen.

"None of your business." I snapped annoyed. What is his problem anyway? I was just late.

"Uchiha! You are late and you dare to speak with me that way? You could at least apologize for interrupting the class!" he yells at me while the other kids in the class starts laughing and giggling like stupid hyenas.

Tch. How annoying...

Seeing no way out of this annoying mess, I decide to ruin my pride by doing one thing I never usually do...

"Excuse me." I mutter loudly while mentally beating up myself for it. God, I hate my life.

Iruka just stares at me, before turning his attention to the blackboard.

"Go, take your seat. Now." he says sternly.

I roll my eyes and walk to my seat.

I sat down and started to take books out of the bag. When I was done, I was about to ask my classmate which I sit next to about what we are doing and stuff.

I was about to speak when I almost dropped my pen.

Are you kidding me? I am sitting next to dobe!?

…

Ugh. How amazing. I am sitting next to the dumbest and most annoying idiot I have ever known. Why isn't luck on my side today?

Then the dobe looked at me and started to annoy me by asking a question, "So, Sasuke, why were you late again?"

I huffed. Why the heck does he even care?

"It's none of your business, dobe." I hiss back at him.

The idiot glares at me and hisses back, "Sheesh, Sasuke, you could be at least nicer. No wonder why no one likes you."

Hn. Like I care.

"Naruto! Are you paying attention to the lesson!?" Iruka then suddenly shouted angrily at the blonde.

The dobe swiftly turns to face him and is shocked for a second. He then nervously smiles while rubbing the back of his head.

"O-of course I am p-paying attention, Iruka-sensei! W-why are you e-even asking?" he stutters while giving that stupid grin of his.

Tch. What a loser.

"Because you were just talking with Sasuke! Is there something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"W-what? N-no!" he screeches out.

"If not, then no talking! …or else the Fourth Hokage will informed about your behaviour, Naruto." he says sternly.

The dobe just pales and gulps.

By the way, Naruto is the Fourth Hokage's son. And since he is the Hokage's son he has many fangirls. Everyone thinks he is so cool. Bleh. He is not even smart. So why the heck does everyone like him?

~1 hour later~

Iruka is explaining us the geography of other villages and places. Most of the things he is telling I already knew because when I was six years old, I read a lot about other countries.

"Okay everyone! Time for lunch break." Iruka announced loudly while smiling slightly.

…It's lunch break already? Just how late was I?

Just as I expected, everyone cheered and ran out out of the classroom.

I opened my bag and took out my lunch. Tomatoes and onigiri. When I was about to get up, somebody tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and narrowed my eyes.

Hibachi... the class's bully.

"Where are you going, Uchiha?" he asked me while crossing his arms across his chest.

Hn. Why should I talk with him? He is just wasting my time.

I just shrugged and started to walk towards the classroom's exit.

I was about to walk outside when he ran in front of me.

I glared at him. What is this guy's problem?

"You know, Sasuke... I still don't understand why are you trying to be cool. It's not like anyone likes you." he mocked me while grinning at me like an idiot.

I swear to god, he is _worse_ than Naruto.

"Hn. What do you understand?" I retorted back. I seriously can't stand this guy. He is so annoying.

"Oh, please. No one likes you in the academy. Not even Iruka-sensei." he still taunted me.

Tch. Like I didn't know that...

Anyway, I decided to ignore this idiot and started to walk around him. I seriously should just pretend that he doesn't exist.

"Hey, Uchiha! Don't ignore me when I am talking to you!" he yelled at me angrily.

I clenched my teeth. He just doesn't know when to quit, does he?

I snapped from my thoughts when I felt someone's presence behind me.

I swiftly knelt down and jumped on to the nearest tree.

When I turned around to face the person, I saw one of Hibachi's friends, Unagi.

Then Unagi yelled at me, "You shouldn't ignore Hibachi, Sasuke! He only wants to talk to you!"

Talk? Yeah right. More like taunt me with his darn remarks.

Slowly, everyone else in the yard turned their attention to me and the Four eyes.

The idiot then came into my view and spoke up, "Yeah... where is your respect, Sasuke?"

Okay. Can this day get any worse?

"Yeah, Hibachi's right, Sasuke. Why don't you come down from that tree and talk to him!" another one of Hibachi's friends mocked me.

"Unless... he is scared to confront him!" another one screeched and started to laugh uncontrollably.

Tch. Like I would be scared from that idiot. Couldn't they come up with something else?

"Hey everyone! Did you hear that Uchiha is scared from Hibachi!?" Four Eyes cried out.

Then everyone started to laugh while pointing at me.

Sigh. You have gotta be kidding me...

"OMG! SASUKE IS A CHICKEN!" Naruto screamed out while rolling on the ground from laughing.

Tch. If Naruto wasn't the Fourth's son, I would pulverize him here and now.

"Heh. What's the matter, Sasuke? Trying to keep your anger in check so you wouldn't lose your cool?" Hibachi laughed at me.

One of his friends remarked, "No wonder why no one likes him. He is just trying to be cool."

I just glared at even if I wanted to beat them to pulp. But their taunts aren't really provoking me.

"I know right? I bet his parents abandoned him because they knew what kind of a jerk they would raise!" Hibachi remarked and laughed while falling on to his knees.

And that's when I snapped. I jumped down from the tree while pinning the stupid idiot on the ground.

Everyone around me gasped.

I glared at him and grit out, "What did you just say?"

Hibachi just trembled from fear while staring at me.

Tch. And Naruto says I am the chicken.

"Get off of me! Get off of me, you stupid demon!" the idiot just screeched at me.

I raised my eyebrow. Demon?

Great.

...a new nickname.

I took him by his shoulders as my bangs covered my forehead and eyes, "Don't... ever talk about my family!" I growled out.

The idiot scowled at me, "Why are you upset about them anyway? It's not like you even know them!"

Before I could retort anything back, I was pulled of the idiot and held by my collar.

I looked up and saw Iruka glaring at me.

"What is the meaning of this! Why are you attacking your fellow classmate, Sasuke!" he yelled into my face.

I didn't answer. I just glared back.

After a moment my eyes shifted to others and saw everyone staring at me. Most likely everybody were waiting for Iruka to scold me.

"Everyone, listen up." Iruka started while scorning his eyes from one to another. "Since Sasuke decided to be so immature," he glances at me, "we are going to cut lunch break short and continue learning."

Everyone groaned and whined.

"Way to go, Sasuke." Naruto whispered harshly and glared at me.

I glanced at him and grunted.

"So what are we gonna do now, Sensei?" a blonde haired girl named Ino asked in her annoying voice. God, I hate her _so_ much.

Iruka then released me and looked at the annoying girl, "I want to test everyone's abilities in kunai and shuriken's throwing."

Hn. Finally something _entertaining._

"So... who wants to go first?" he asked while checking the list of our names.

"Me! ME, SENSEI! ME!" Naruto screamed while jumping around and waving his arms.

Does he know how to NOT scream? Seriously, I think one of these days I will get deaf.

Our Sensei chuckled and flashed a small smile at Naruto, "Okay, Naruto. Go ahead."

The blonde grinned and went to stand in the center of the area. He bent down a bit and then started to throw the weapons.

Yup. And just as I expected, he missed all the targets. Every. Single. One. Of. Them.

The blonde turned around and started to laugh nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. Why is he doing that when he is nervous?

"So... did I do great?"

I turned to see Iruka's reaction. He sighed, "Naruto... do you even learn how to throw kunais and shurikens at all?"

I just wanted to smirk at his question. And somehow I have a feeling that the dobe hasn't before touched weapons.

"Of course I do!" Naruto shouted while waving his fists, "I'm just not that great..." he mumbled.

Hn. What an _amazing_ excuse.

Iruka rolled his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Just go aside, Naruto..." Iruka said annoyed.

The dobe hung his head is depression and with sluggish moves went to other kids.

Iruka then turned his attention to the list of our names in his arms, "The next one will be..." he scorned his eyes over the list, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Tch. This will be a piece of cake.

No, wait. I hate cakes.

…well, to be accurate I hate sweets. Which means that will include cakes as well.

So... this will be a piece of tomato.

Yeah. That will work.

I went to stand in the center and started to concentrate on throwing the weapons. I shut my eyes and bent down. After a second I threw every single one of the weapons.

I opened my eyes and the view I saw made me smirk.

I got all the targets. Well, I can't be surprised about that... I mean I do train almost every day for hours. And that would include throwing weapons.

I then glanced with the corner of my eye to our Sensei. He just stared at me surprised if not shocked.

After a while his shock faded and spoke up, "Hmmm... you did good, Sasuke. I am impressed."

I just grunted while going aside.

~4 hours later~

The rest of the lessons passed in a blur. We were learning something about ninja rules.

Right now I am heading to the Uchiha Estate. I will admit it that the place is pretty big. Though I don't understand why do I live alone. The Fourth told me that my parents and other relatives used to live here.

Sometimes I can't help but to wonder about my family.

Are they alive?

If they are where are they right now?

What are they doing?

Do they even care that I exist?

I just sighed. I don't even know them. So why do I care?

…

Okay, I have gotta stop thinking about this. I am being a hypocrite when I call others annoying... because right now I am annoying myself with these stupid questions and thoughts.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear whispers around me.

"Is that the boy everybody is talking about?"

"He really is a demon, isn't he?"

"He shouldn't even be alive! I don't even understand what Lord Hokage is even thinking!"

Tch. What are they talking about?

And more importantly... who are they talking about?

"This could be a disaster! Not only he is a demon, but he is the last survivor of that cursed clan!"

I froze. The last survivor of a cursed clan?

"You mean the Uchiha kid?"

Wait... are they saying that the Uchiha Clan was cursed?

And... I am the last survivor?

...what is going on?

"But if that kid dies, then there will be no more of the Uchihas!"

"Who cares. The Uchihas were bad anyway. Did you remember how they tried to take over Konoha?"

"...you got a point there."

That's it. I can't listen to this nonsense anymore. How dare they speak of my family that way!

Dead or not, everyone else still should respect them!

I then took off and ran in a narrow alleyway. Once I was there I knelt down and jumped up on a building's roof.

I started to jump from one building to another.

I don't understand... why were they talking that way about Uchiha's?

And... why did they call me a demon?

...not that I care. Hn. I couldn't care less what other people spoke about me.

I am just kinda curious...

Okay. I lied. I am VERY curious.

I sighed. Everything is confusing me. Why do I feel like I don't know anything...?

…

Okay. I should just shut up.

Right now I am sounding just like Naruto who whines about every single thing.

...

After a while I saw the Uchiha Estate and felt grateful if not relieved. I swiftly landed on the ground and ran to the Uchiha Estate's gates. I pushed the gates open and went inside. I closed them and slowly started to head towards my house. Once I was at the doors I took out my keys and put them in the lock. I twisted the keys and took them out. I entered inside and closed the doors.

I went to the kitchen and saw fresh tomatoes in a bowl which were on a table. I walked over and grabbed the red fruit.

I took a bite of it and started to think.

Hmmm... what should I do?

Should I do my homework...?

Nah... I am too lazy to write all the things in my notebook. Besides, it's Friday anyway.

And I don't wanna train either because I'm too tired.

Yeah, I know... I sound like an old man right now.

...

Hn. I will probably watch the TV.

I am actually very thankful to the Fourth that he pays about the cable in my house. Otherwise I couldn't watch TV.

...not that I would say it straight to his face.

I went to the living room and sat down one of the couches. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

_"Good afternoon, sir! Could we interest you in some chocolate?"_

_"Chocolate? Did you say chocolate?"_

_"Yes sir! With or without nuts!"_

Groan.

If I don't wanna watch something it is definitely SpongeBob. I don't even like that cartoon.

So I flipped on another channel.

_"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!"_

Seriously? Pokemon? Tch. Even Animaniacs is better.

Besides, I hate that yellow rat.

~10 minutes later~

_"Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level!?"_

_"It's over 9000!"_

Hn. Not interested.

So I turned the TV off and started to head towards my room. As soon as I entered the place I plopped on my bed and lied there.

I looked around my room. It's all dark and black.

Not that I like dark. It just describes my mood.

I rolled on my right side and stared outside the window. The sun was slowly setting.

I don't know why but I like watching the sunset. Usually I don't like anything but whenever I watch it...

...I feel as if my worries and problems would be gone.

Ugh. I am being annoying again.

But right now I don't care. There are times when you need to rethink things and stuff.

...

Anyway... sometimes I can't help but wonder... what would it be like if I had a family?

Whenever I see other kids with their parents or siblings, the sight makes me angry and disgusted.

Hn. No matter how much I try to deny it, I know that I am jealous.

…can you believe it? Me, Sasuke Uchiha, jealous.

…well it's not like I would admit it out loud. I would never admit that I am jealous. Because it is an emotion. And Uchihas don't have emotions.

…

Well, at least that's what said in some books I read.

Anyway...

I must be brave and strong.

And most importantly...

I must not have a weakness.

…because I am _an Uchiha._

_I hope you __enjoyed reading this. :)_

_I had always wanted to read a story where Sasuke is hated. But since I haven't found one (yet), I decided to write one myself. Why is he hated you will find out later. (Though I wouldn't be surprised if some of you already know)._

_And Sasuke in this chapter is eight years old._

_ Also, Naruto's parents are alive and Minato is the current hokage._

_I hope Sasuke is not too OCC..._

_And I named this fic after by a song Nickelback – Saving Me. I started to listen to it, yesterday and I am already in love with it! ^^_

_I hope you don't mind that they have TV and such cartoons like SpongeBob, DragonBall Z or Pokemon._

_If you liked it, review and fave. (If you want to, of course...)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it's characters.

_~Show me what it's like~  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_-Nickelback_

It's been two weeks...

This whole time I have been doing research on my clan by reading some books which I got from the library, but unfortunately I had no luck. All I found out was history of some guy named Madara Uchiha which was totally useless to me.

Sigh.

I decided that I would probably ask about my clan to the Fourth. He has to know something.

...right?

Anyway, right now I am heading to one of the stores in village because I'm almost out of food. Can't forget that I am also out of tomatoes. I remember last week I was at the park and eating the red fruit, but then this mutt came over and peed in the basket where other tomatoes were. I was so furious that I was literally seeing red. I was about to grab the dog and strangle him when he jumped of the bench and ran away.

Stupid animal.

Later I had to throw those tomatoes in a garbage can because they smelled very bad.

Note to myself: never eat food in the park because there are mutts who will pee on your tomatoes.

...

After a while, I came across the market and went inside. As I was inside there was like a crowd of people. Hn. I guess everyone likes to shop on Friday evening.

I took out the food list which I had made at home and started to comprehend it.

So I need:

-milk;

-water;

-eggs;

-rice;

-tomatoes;

-bread;

-ketchup;

-seaweeds.

Hn. Got it.

...

Right now I am in the dairy section and looking for milk, but most of it has an expired date. Annoying.

Can't they get new packs instead of poisoning other people?

Groan.

But luckily my eyesight is very sharp, so I found a pack of fresh milk swiftly. I took out the food list and crossed milk out. Then I took off to find a bottle of water.

~20 minutes later~

I have got almost everything, except – seaweeds. I usually use them to make onigiris.

Now... where could I find seaweeds.

I was snapped out my trance when I felt someone clamp his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head around and saw a middle-aged guy.

"Get out of my store."

I just stared at him.

...what is this guy's problem?

I am not yelling or screaming like Naruto or complaining like Ino about getting fat. I am just calmly shopping for food.

"I won't repeat myself. Get out of my shop, you little brat. I don't want you here." He glared at me.

I glared back at him.

Okay. Is he drunk or something?

He roughly grabbed my arm which made me drop the basket in which were all the products I was going to buy.

"If you don't get out of my shop, I will break your arms!" He yelled at me while his hold on my arm tightened.

With the corner of my eye I saw that people had gathered around us and were wondering what was going on. Darn it. Does he really have to draw attention?

Then he withdrew his fist back.

Wait... he is going to punch me?

When he was about to deliver the punch in my stomach, I kicked him in the groin.

He yelled in pain and let me go. I picked all the products up and dropped them in the basket.

"Don't let him get away!" the bastard yelled while pointing at me with his finger. Hn. He doesn't even know that pointing with a finger isn't polite. Wait. Why am I even thinking about this!? I should get out of here!

I was about to run of when these two guys stepped in front of me. I guess they were the security.

"Don't even think of leaving." one of them said cockily while one corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk. Tch. Bastard.

He was about grab me when I withdrew my leg and kicked him in the shin. He clutched his leg and fell on his knees. And I took this moment to get away.

So I immediately ran to the cash register to pay for the products. When I made it there I took out all the products and threw them on the counter.

Wait... shoot! I forgot seaweeds!

...Ugh, screw it! I have got to get out of here so I don't have to deal with those annoying bastards.

The cashier looked at me weirdly before shrugging it off and scanning the products.

Come on. Move. Move. MOVE.

"That will be 2,300 yen." She told me after a while.

I threw her three 1000 yen banknotes, then gathered all of the food in a bag and immediately ran out of the store. I heard her yell that I forgot my change but I couldn't care less. All I cared for now was to get away.

~Some hours later~

After a while of running I finally made it home.

I am actually glad that I wasn't caught. If I would then I would get ten hour long lectures about how I shouldn't attack other people.

Sigh. How annoying...

I left all the food I bought in the store and went training.

And right now I am practicing Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu. I am not doing bad. I am actually improving a bit by bit.

But still...

Why can't I make a bigger fireball!? I have been practicing this for 2 hours!

Ugh. Great. I am annoying myself again...

Groan.

Might as well try this again...

I lifted my arms up and did hand-signs. I inhaled the air and expelled the fire out of my mouth.

...and the fireball was yet again small.

Tch. Amazing.

I was about to do the technique again when I realised that I was out of chakra. Hn. Looks like I am going to continue the training tomorrow.

I turned around and aloofly left the Uchiha training grounds. Ever so slowly, I walked towards my house while thinking about the incident back at the store. To be honest I'm not really surprised. This is how my life has been until now. And the way they would look at me... it was as if they held hatred towards me.

Why?

I don't know.

I remember that there was this old hag who mentioned that Uchihas tried to take over Konoha.

I wonder if it was true...

Sigh.

Thinking about this is so troublesome... and annoying. Hn.

...

After 5 minutes I finally made it in my house. Realising that I was hungry, I walked towards the kitchen.

As I strolled inside, I walked over to the cupboard and took out a pack of rice. I took a kettle and poured water in it. After that I started to heat it up.

Once the water started to bubble, I opened the pack and poured rice in the kettle. While the rice was boiling I went over to the fridge and opened it. I took out a tomato and started to munch it.

As I ate the tomato I stared at the outside through the window.

There was a sakura tree. And it's pink leaves were blown by the wind which was blowing through the tree. I watched as the leaves fell on the ground. To be honest I don't really like pink. I think it's an annoying color. But even so... I must admit that the sakura tree is beautiful.

...okay, I sound really corny right now. And that is **NOT **my type.

Only those idiots who are flirting with girls (and are failing miserably) are corny.

As I finished eating the tomato, I took another one out from the fridge. I then turned around and walked over to the kettle. The rice was still boiling.

I grabbed the salt and adjusted it to the food.

I lifted up the tomato and took a bite. While munching the red fruit, I just watched as the rice was boiling.

Then I heard a knock on the doors. I whipped my head around and stared at the doors for a moment. I put the half-eaten tomato on the table and walked towards the main entrance.

I opened the doors and there in front of me stood the Fourth. Like always he wore his hokage cloak and the jonin attire.

Wait... what is he doing here anyway?

He cleared his throat.

"Good evening, Sasuke. May I come in?"

I nodded at him in reply. Then I stepped aside to let him walk in the house. He calmly walked inside and the both of us walked in the kitchen. He stopped and turned around to face me.

"I hope I didn't disturb you." he said quietly while looking at me.

I stared at him for a moment before sighing and looking away.

"No."

I looked back at him. His mouth formed into a small smile.

I frowned.

Why is he...

Why is he being so kind to me? I mean... everyone hates me in the village. And yes – everyone. I actually noticed it a long time ago. But the hokage is the only one who doesn't treat me badly.

...or doesn't look at me like I am a nuisance or something. He treats me like I am a person.

Anyway...

He took out few banknotes out of his pocket and placed them on the table. Without a word he turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"Wait." I spoke as he was walking to the exit.

The hokage stopped in his tracks. He then turned his head around.

"Yes?" he asked calmly.

I stayed quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Why are you treating me like this?" I asked.

Tch. There I go again showing my emotions. I don't even know why I asked that. But this has bugged me for a long time. As I said before everyone in the village treats me badly but the hokage is the only one who... I guess, accepts me for who I am.

"What do you mean exactly?"

I then looked at the older man in front of me.

"Why are you treating me so... nicely?" I asked quietly.

He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Should I treat you differently?" He asked while stroking his chin.

I didn't answer. What am I supposed to say anyway...? I don't want him to treat me better because then it would seem he is pitying me. But then again I don't want him to treat me worse than now. I'm lucky enough to have someone who treats me well...

But it is still weird... and annoying. Because this thing has been on my mind for a while now.

I inwardly sighed... I'm so annoyed by these thoughts. Not to mention how much I have been annoyed by myself...

The hokage sighed.

"Listen. I know how everyone treats you and to be honest I am very... disappointed. I hate it." he spoke sternly and by judging his expression I could see he wasn't lying, "What also surprises me," he continued, "is the fact that some villagers still dwell on the past."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion but the it hit me.

"Does that have to do with my clan?"

The Fourth's eyes widened and his mouth parted as if to say something.

"Wha... how did you know?" He answered and the shock was evident in his voice.

Hn. Why does he look so surprised...

I just stood there expressionless while staring at him as his shock faded on his face and composed himself.

"I... I can't answer to that." He spoke while frowning very deeply.

After hearing those words I just stared at him without any emotion while on the inside I was feeling... angry? Confused?

Darn it.

I don't even know.

But one thing for sure...

...you have got to be kidding me.

Why can't he tell me for crying out loud!?

Those rumours about my clan have been bothering me for a long time. I just need to know.

Anyway...

"Why." I demanded angrily while glaring at him.

Then I noticed that the Fourth was looking at me... concerned.

Tch. I don't need his sympathy.

What I need are answers and I need them NOW.

"I apologise... Sasuke. But I think it would be better if you don't know." he told me calmly. "Anyway... have a good evening."

And with that he turned around and walked out of the doors. I didn't bother to stop him. There was no point asking him questions anyway.

I then walked towards the kitchen to check on the food. When I entered the kitchen, I grabbed the tomato which I was eating earlier and went over to the kettle to check the food.

...

-Five minutes later-

Right now I am eating rice with tomato sauce. And yes, I eat almost everything with tomatoes.

Hn. Deal with it.

Some people think I am insane because of my obsession with tomatoes but I don't honestly care. They should care Dobe. All he eats is ramen. And it isn't healthy. Not to mention that he won't even look at fruits or vegetables.

I wonder if Fourth has tried to put him on a diet.

...though I wouldn't be surprised if it was impossible for Dobe to be on one.

So...

As I finished the food, I took the dish and walked over to the sink. I turned the water on and placed the dish under the water stream. I started to scrub the dish from the food bits.

Well, to be more specific I had to scrub it from the tomato sauce because it leaves orange stains. I remember once I spilled the sauce on my couch and it took me nearly an hour to scrub it off.

I got to admit... it was a pain to get rid of it.

And not to mention how annoying. Tch.

...

After washing other dishes, I decided to go for a walk outside.

I looked up to see the sky and the sun was already setting. Just how I like it. Hn.

As I strolled down the streets of Konoha, from the corner of my eye I saw how everyone would glare at me. But I just ignored them. Those idiots aren't worth my time.

I then realised I was near the playground. Five blocks ahead there was a river with a small bridge. Hn. Might as well go to the river to watch the sunset.

"Hey! Is that you, Sasuke!?"

I stopped in my tracks and lazily turned around to look at the screamer.

...Dobe?

Tch. I should have known it was him because he always screams.

The blond ran up to me and panted. He then lifted up his head and grinned while his blue eyes sparkled.

I glared at him. What does he need? I hope he is not here to annoy me because I came out to relax and NOT to be bugged.

"Sheesh... what's up with that look of yours?" the blond asked silently while frowning at me, "Anyway... do you wanna hang out with me?"

My attention suddenly was drawn to him.

...what?

I stared at him for a moment. He just grinned sheepishly and rubbed his head.

Hn. Loser.

Wait. This could be prank. Naruto always likes to pull a prank on me. And I bet that right now he is probably trying to pull one.

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. Tch. Does he really think I am that stupid?

I was about to turn around when he clamped his hand on my shoulder.

I clenched my fists. Ugh. Can't I have a peace for one day?

Then I glanced at him annoyed.

"Come on, Sasuke! Please?" the blond pleaded while clasping his hands in a begging gesture.

I mentally sighed.

What should I do? Should I accept or decline?

I mentally groaned. I don't even know...

I guess I should-

"Fine." I grumbled annoyed while glaring at the ground.

"Cool! Let's go!" he yelled and started to run. I followed him shortly.

I hope I won't regret this...

…

After ten minutes of running we stopped at the food restaurant Ramen Ichiraku.

And yes. It was Dobe's idea.

Right now we are waiting for our orders...

"Yesterday, I ate like twenty-four bowls of ramen..." he babbled while grinning like a total idiot.

To be honest, I didn't want to listen to the crap he was babbling... but since I had nothing better to do, I decided to be silent and listen.

"And you know what else!? My mom bought today six packs of ramen! Isn't that amazing!?"

"Hn." I responded while staring at nothing particular. Is ramen the only thing the idiot thinks about...? Tch...

Then I saw the owner coming towards us and placing two bowls on the counter.

"Here you go, kids! Two bowls of miso ramen, like you ordered!"

I nodded and grabbed the chopsticks next to the bowl.

"Thanks, old man!" The blond next to me bellowed while digging in to his own food.

The owner just smiled us and turned around to continue his business.

"Man. This is so good!" Naruto yelled while food bits were flying out of his mouth. Okay. That's just gross.

Then Dobe turned to me and grinned. "What about you, Sasuke!? Do you like it as well!?" He asked while the food bits from his mouth landed on my face.

Not taking it anymore, I hit him on his head.

"OW!" the loser shrieked in pain while clutching his head. I smirked to myself. Hn. What an idiot.

The blond turned to face me and glared while he was red with anger.

"HEY! What's your problem you, bastard!" He yelled at me while clenching his fists.

I stared at him bored, "Hn. Stop yelling and don't eat like a pig."

The blond huffed, "Okay, maybe that was disgusting but did you really have to punch me so hard!?"

Maybe...? Tch. I was feeling sick because of you, idiot...

"Whatever..." I muttered annoyed. I kind of regret now coming here with Dobe. Somehow I get the feeling that I will be humiliated.

I finished my bowl of ramen and then threw some banknotes on the counter. I jumped of the stool and started to go away.

"Hey, Sasuke! Where are you going!?" I heard the idiot yell. I just ignored him and continued to walk. I stuffed my hands in pockets and looked straight.

...

I sighed from relief when I saw the Uchiha estate. Finally I can relax. No more bugging, annoyance and-

"SASUKE!"

Hell. No.

I stopped and turned around. There ran Naruto towards me. I groaned mentally. Can't I relax for crying out loud!?

He stopped running in front of me while panting slightly.

I glared at him, clearly irritated by his presence.

"Hn. What do you want?" I asked while scowling very deeply at him.

He then looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why did you leave, Sasuke? Didn't you have fun with me?" He asked quietly (which was totally unlike him) while confusion was clearly evident in his voice.

Have fun with him? Tch, yeah right. More like annoyed to death...

"Go away, loser. You are wasting my time." With that I turned around and started to walk away.

But he still wouldn't give up. The blond ran in front of me which made me stop. I glared at him again. Doesn't he know when to quit?

"Get out of my way."

The blond glared back.

"No." he said sternly.

And for now we were just glaring at each other. I could see anger churning in his sapphire blue eyes. And then I realised something... this is the first time someone my age has stood up to me. And no, Hibachi doesn't count. He always acts tough when he has his 'back up' or whatever... But he always pees his pants, if he has to face someone all by himself. I even once witnessed it. I still remember how he cried like an idiot.

And about Naruto... I am actually quite surprised that he is not one of those chickens. Hn. I guess I should have given him more credit.

But even so... he is still **annoying.**

"Tch." I muttered. I looked away from his face and lazily started to walk away.

"You know, Sasuke..." Naruto started while I just kept walking, "My dad told me about you."

Now, that caught my attention. I stopped and listened.

"He told me that you have no family and friends... he said that you are alone."

Okay.

...why is _he_ telling me this?

"The truth is... I hate how everyone treats you. I hate how every kid in academy treats you. Also... I think no one deserves to be alone. And, Sasuke... I have realised you seem very miserable and lonely. And I hate that you feel this way."

I stayed silent and calm as I listened while on the inside... anger was surging through me.

Tch. I don't need his sympathy. If it's destined for me to be alone then shall be it. I'd rather be alone than have everyone's pity.

I started to walk because I didn't want to listen to this crap. I have much better things to do anyway.

"Sasuke! Where are you going!? Are you even listening to me!?" the idiot yelled behind me.

...I think this scene has happened too much today.

I ignored him as I coolly walked to estate.

"Sasuke, please listen! This is really important!"

Damn it. When will he shut up!?

This time I decided to stop and turned around to face the blond.

And again this scene repeats.

Anyway...

"Naruto..." I hissed coldly while gritting my teeth, "I don't need your pity."

"I'm not pitying you, Sasuke! I just want you to listen! But since you are so impatient I will just cut this short!" the blond yelled while clenching his fists and waving them carelessly, "I want to become friends with you!"

I whipped my head to look at him. He... _what?_ Okay. I admit that I am surprised. If not shocked.

...not that I am showing it.

But then I grit my teeth yet again. **No.** I won't believe this. I bet he is doing this out of pity.

But that still didn't stop me to ask some questions.

"And why do you want to become my friend?" I taunted him as I felt myself smirking. I just wanna see what kind of lame excuse he is going to make up.

"Because you need one, Sasuke. You can't always depend on yourself. And I also want to understand you." he said calmly without any emotion.

Yet again, his words surprised me. I looked at him. I could see determination written all over his face. But then it faded as his face turned into a frown.

"But it's okay if you don't want to. If I were just like you, I don't think I would believe anyone either." he spoke quietly but I could here the sadness and disappointment in his voice, "Bye, Sasuke."

With that he turned around and started to walk away.

While on the other hand I comprehended what Naruto said to me.

I hate people when people pity me.

Well, more like the hokage but still... Hn.

I think that is just plainly ridiculous. But then again... I'm not sure if Naruto pities me.

Hn. Maybe I should give him chance.

After a while I made up my mind.

"Naruto." I called out to him.

He stopped before turning around.

Ugh. This scene repeats again.

"Yes?"

I then smirked.

"Meet me tomorrow at Ichiraku's at 11 a.m." I said coolly.

The blond's face became brighter and then he grinned. He then turned around and ran away before pumping his fist in the air.

Hn. Maybe life isn't so bad after all.

_There you go! Second chapter of Saving Me!_

_I hope you enjoyed it! I still hope Sasuke isn't OOC. Though I do think he would act like this as a kid..._

_Please fave and review! Thank you!_


End file.
